The Game
by thisisluci-fer
Summary: Dave finds a fun way to torment Karkat. Now rated M for the ending.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas sat on the old patched up couch watching television. As he stared intently at the screen, his boyfriend walked in, sat next to him, and put his arm around him.

"Karkat," Dave Strider began.

"Yo,"

"I have a new game for us to play," Dave smiled, eyes crinkling behind his signature shades.

"It better not be Monopoly," Karkat grumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hell no, bro. I ain't playin' that shit with you again. You fuckin' set the board on fire."

"YOU STOLE ALL MY MONEY!" Karkat was now glaring at the blond boy next to him.

"I did not, you threw it all away buyin' so much property. Then threw it all actually away when you lost. Anyways, that's not the game I'm talkin' about."

"Then what is it?" The troll's eyes lit up with curiosity and his long ears twitched similar to a cat's.

Dave's grin grew wider. "It's called 'The Game'."

Karkat's interest fell. "A game."

"Yes,"

"Called 'The Game'."

"Now you've got it!"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Okay, how do we play 'The Game'?"

"It's simple," his boyfriend's face becoming serious as he explained. "When you think of the game, you lose, then must announce it by either saying 'The Game' or 'I just lost The Game'."

"Are you serious? Dude that sounds so stupid. I'm not playing that shit."

"Well, here's the thing: as soon as you learn about The Game, you gotta play it."

"You made this up, didn't you?" The grey boy continued glaring at his boyfriend.

"I swear I'm not, if I were I'd be a genius. "Dave lifted up his hand and put the other on his heart. "Promise."

"No, promise the right way," Karkat demanded and held out his pinky finger.

Dave's smile returned as he locked his finger with Karkat's. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and soon Karkat had forgotten all about the new game Dave had introduced him to. Which, unsurprisingly, was Dave's goal. Unlike his boyfriend, The Game had been eating at the back of blonde boy's mind, just begging for him to lose. But Dave waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted the time to piss off his boyfriend to be perfect and wonderful with nothing ruined.

Of course, this meant making sure Karkat wasn't anywhere near a lighter.

Soon, the boy found the perfect time. Karkat was humming in the kitchen, making some creation resembling a sandwich which wasn't quite a sandwich. After watching for a moment, Dave strode in.

"Hey babe,"

Karkat looked over his shoulder. "Hey,"

"So," the mischievous boyfriend leaned against the counter top. "Are you forgetting anything?"

Karkat looked back at his sandwich. "No, I don't think so. I have the tuna and the mayonnaise." He lifted up the jar. "Who knew that this shit worked so well with bread-cased food? The Mayor was definitely on to something-"

A smile began to form on Dave's face as he listened to Karkat's rambling. "No, I don't think it has to do with your sandwich, dude."

"No?"

"Think back."

"Hm. Well, I'm still meeting Kanaya later in the library I'm not forgetting those plans we made yesterday."

"Think farther back."

The troll thought harder and came up with nothing. "Dave I don't fucking understand. I can't remember anything important." He gave his boyfriend the glare he knew so well. "Stop fucking with me."

"Don't you remember?" Dave came up close to the other. He slowly raised his sunglasses off this flecked nose, pushing back light hair messily in the process. Their noses were almost touching.

"Dave, what-"

"_The Game_."

Karkat's red eyes grew wide with rage and the jar dropped form his hands. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER STRIDER I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU."

At that point in time, Dave was running from the room, laughing manically, as Karkat chased him, spewing curses and threats.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat Vantas sat with his head down on the cool polished table. All around him were towers of books and the smell of old leather binding.

"Karkat, why do you find this 'game' so infuriating?" A certain short-haired troll girl sat beside him, hand on his back. "It seems a bit juvenile to me."

The boy sighed. "It just pisses me off. I hate losing."

"Hm," Kanaya carefully thought about this confession. "If you do not mind me analyzing, I would say maybe you do not like to lose-"

"Hate. I hate to lose. It has nothing to do with liking it. I hate it with a pure passion." Karkat said, his voice muffled by the table.

"Ah, yes, okay, you hate to lose because losing means you are not the best. You wish to be the best. Am I correct, Karkat?"

"Fuck it, why not? I have no clue." The troll lifted his head from its hiding place among the books. His ever constant eye bags looking darker than usual. "Well, you're a help."

Kanaya was silent as she thought. "Are you using the human speech mechanism called sarcasm?"

"No, I'm thanking you."

"Oh," the girl was pleased with herself, she had been easily able to help her friend in need. As he got up, the heavy wooden chair screeching against the flooring, she stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Karkat if you need anymore help-"

"I'll come to you, don't worry so much, Kan." Karkat continued his habit of interrupting her, but it was okay. It was part of the two's friendship. He gently shrugged her hand off and walked to the large double doors that led out of the room.

As he neared the doors, he thought he'd caught a glimpse of a shadow or two, but nevertheless Karkat ignored it.

Just as he was opening one of the doors, a soft feminine voice whispered "_The Game_,"

"HOLY SHIT," Karkat turned quickly to find Rose laughing and Kanaya farther back, trying to hold back her giggles. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW,"

The two girls, one pale white and the other wrapped in orange, were laughing even harder now. "I apologize, Karkat-" Kanaya tried to hold back her grin and laughter.

"YOU HAVE TERRIBLE TASTE IN GIRLS, KANAYA," The gray boy yelled as he stormed out, only this time slightly amused.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave Strider carefully crept into the room his boyfriend was located in. Despite his caution, Karkat's long ears perked up and he turned his head. His face was in an unattractive state, a glare set on his face. "Strider."

"Uh, yo, Kar," the blonde boy knew he had to be careful, this troll was angry.

"So," Karkat walked over to Dave from his position on the old armchair. He came within kissing distance of his boyfriend, his yellow and red eyes just below Dave's. He slowly lifted the shades off of his boyfriend's face, not caring that his sharp nails were scraping his face.

Dave became nervous as Karkat's eyes soon met his. Located in the troll's eyes were anger, love, and obsession. Dave felt that the love wouldn't be there for long, though, especially if he went on with his plan.

"Dave,"

"Y-yeah, bro?"

"I have reason to believe that,"

Oh shit, Karkat was catching on. Dave began to feel that putting Rose up to play was not a well-thought-out idea.

"That-"

"That you had Rose help you."

"Pfft, Karkat, babe, that ain't true, that's just-"

"It's true."

Dave took in a shaking breath. He had learned since meeting them that trolls were notorious for their violent tendencies. He feared that perhaps he had pushed his boyfriend too far, but maybe he could fix it. "It-it's just a game, Karkat."

"One that I've lost."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Multiple. Times."

"Look, Kark-" Dave was then pushed against the door frame, Karkat's hands at his neck.

"Do you know how much I_ hate_ to lose, Strider?"

"Karkat-" It grew difficult for the human to talk and breathe. His boyfriend's nails were puncturing his skin and drawing blood. "Look, man, it's not very serious-" Karkat's grip grew tighter.

"Dave. You need to fucking stop."

"Everyone loses The Game, Karkat. It's not like I win or anything by making you lose." With the struggled words, Karkat's grip grew a bit looser.

"You don't win?" His glare was then quizzical. His mind had not computed that winning wasn't an option.

"No, I don't you dumbass." Dave, despite the grip being less tight, still felt his blood running down, staining his attire. "And _you're_ the one who needs to fuckin' stop."

The troll boy's eyes had grown wide as he realized he was actually hurting Dave. Among the many things that didn't register for a while, the fact that humans were not as hardy as trolls was one. "Oh,"

Then Dave was the one glaring. "Don't just go 'oh' let my fuckin' neck go."

Karkat obeyed and soon the two were standing, Karkat feeling awkward and Dave feeling angry.

"Look, Dave I'm sorry." Karkat looked away as the human stared at him. Even thought their height difference was only by a few inches, in that moment the troll looked very small and vulnerable. He knew he couldn't be mad at Karkat forever and that he was the one who started this. He sighed quietly.

"It's fine, man. Nothin' a few bandaids can't fix." He put his arm around the troll. "Let's go get me some."

"'Band' 'aids?'" Karkat inquired as the two headed to search for a first aid kit or something similar.

"Adhesive healing patches."

"_Oh._"


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

Pink on gray.

Light touches, heavy breaths, sharp nails digging into skin.

The room was warm, hot, blazing. It was filled with the muffled noises of gasps and groans, smells of sweat and miscellaneous scents, and basic teenage desire.

Dave's lips sloppily met his boyfriends' as the two grasped each other. Moans escaped their throats, liberated by their adventures.

Karkat's teeth dug into the human's neck as they ground together.

It had been almost weeks since their feud and both had easily forgotten. The couple had soon leveled up their relationship, finding a new bonus game to pleasure themselves with. Neither had ever thought that at any point in time they would be fucking another of alien descent.

But neither of them cared.

Dave shuddered as Karkat licked the blood running from his wounds.

Danger was exciting.

And Karkat was extremely dangerous.

But Dave was equally dangerous.

He flipped the gray-skinned boy over so he was on top. Red eyes met red eyes and he grinned. Karkat's hair was a mess and he assumed his was just as bad. He figured he could make it worse, though.

The blond began his descent, placing kisses lower and lower on his boyfriend's body.

"Strider, what the hell do you think you're do- oh _shit_,"

Karkat's gray hands found their way into Dave's hair, pulling as it bobbed.

"Fucking hell, Dave,"

Upon hearing his name, the human worked his magic. His mind was jumbled and running aimlessly as he continued. Soon, he remembered.

"D-Dave, holy shit, oh my God," groaned Karkat.

Feeling the gray kid was close, Dave stopped and once more smashed his lips to the other's. The two sped up their grinding, both wanting it to never end and yet reach the end.

Somehow, in all the heat, Dave found himself below Karkat once more. Perfect.

"Karkat," Dave rasped.

"Hm?" the Alternian was again gnawing on his neck, his pointed ear near Dave's mouth.

"_The Game_,"

The boy's ears went down, he released the Strider's neck and stared with a pointed gaze. Then, he got up and walked out of the room.

End.

(Wow that was something new to write huh jeez, anyways I really hope you liked it, critiques are welcome! And, yeah, that ending was the whole reason I wrote this the product of late night musings. But of course, another musing about prostinauts [space prostitutes] led to my thinking of what sense deprivation sex would be like in space holy cow and maybe I'll go deeper into exploring that. But you wonderful person I am so glad how patient you've been and that you've read this far and just geez wow thank you you are so lovely i can't believe how many views this got but anyways yes thank you and I'm just getting flustered okay good bye friends!)


End file.
